


床笫之间

by kunicchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 人们都说斯卡曼德家的一对兄弟关系生疏而不甚融洽，实际上他们俩好得很……





	床笫之间

**Author's Note:**

> 办公室PLAY请注意！

**《床笫之间》**

 

“我都找不到我们有哪儿是像的，忒修斯。”纽特说得含糊，只因嘴里含着大半根完全勃起的阴茎，“连这个也是。”他垂下眼睛，意有所指地看了眼还未吞进口腔的一部分性器吸了吸鼻子。

 

咽反射令他一般眼泪一把鼻涕一把。

 

忒修斯捏过纽特瑟缩的下巴，“好好吞下去，阿尔忒弥斯，”长子眯着眼睛靠坐在扶手椅里，声音很是平稳，丝毫听不出正处于享乐之中，“我比谁都清楚你的极限在哪儿。”

 

* * *

 

若将斯卡曼德家魔法强大、外貌英俊的长子比为骁勇善战的太阳神，那次子就是被笼罩于其闪耀之下的月亮，唯有凭借太阳的光芒反射出惨淡的幽光。

 

纽特像他们的母亲，金棕色的头发和灰绿色的眼睛，忒修斯则跟老斯卡曼德一个模样，金发蓝眼。

 

他们都在魔法部工作，傲罗指挥部部长的位置忒修斯坐得稳稳当当；纽特在神奇生物管理控制司下辖的、鲜少有人问津的动物所里和各种小家伙们玩得不亦乐乎，不过他挺喜欢这份工作的。

 

忒修斯是各种舞会与宴会的常客，爱慕他的姑娘一个手都数不过来，纽特却总是在找各种理由推脱逃避——要是他有机会去瞧瞧麻瓜口中提起的心理医生，他们大多会认为小斯卡曼德先生有轻微的社交恐惧症。

 

但这次他逃不掉了。

 

纽特本来打算偷偷回伦敦，谁知在码头那儿被忒修斯逮了个正着。“阿尔忒弥斯，”他条件反射地抬头，同时绝望地意识到会这么叫自己的人寥寥无几；忒修斯挡在面前，高出十多厘米的身高衬着初冬刮着寒风的夜色，极有压迫力，“你怎么不告诉我今晚回伦敦？”

 

年纪小的那个斯卡曼德蹩脚地找起了说辞，“我没料到回程会这么顺利，去的时候多花了大半天。”

 

忒修斯对弟弟心里打的什么算盘了如指掌，他并未提出任何质疑，只是拉着纽特的胳膊缓步走到橘色路灯洒不到的阴影里，悄无声息地幻影移形了。

 

* * *

 

魔法部的新年舞会每年都一个样，到了后半段基本就剩不下多少神智清醒的人了。

 

忒修斯自参加那年开始至今从未喝醉，再坚持几年他就能创造部里的新记录了，纽特其实也是，只是他经常缺席，就早早失去了“参赛”资格，所以当斯卡曼德家的长子搂着次子隐藏在礼服袍子下纤瘦的腰身光明正大提前离开礼堂时，也没人来阻拦或是上前搭话——他们的同事醉得路都走不动了。

 

“真想让别人看看你现在这副德行，”纽特小声嘟囔，忒修斯牵过他的手穿过金光灿灿的长廊，空荡荡的回廊里只有他们的脚步声清晰无比，“比还没毕业的学生都要猴急。”

 

“这话有失偏颇，亲爱的，”忒修斯头也不回地驳斥，“若真如你所言，我就在礼堂里找个角落把你办了。”

 

纽特忍住一巴掌拍开忒修斯手的冲动，他无奈地被牵着又走了一段才问道：“那伟大的忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生要带我去哪儿呢？”

 

忒修斯突然停下脚步，他回头看了眼纽特，朝最近的那个转角处指了指，“在那儿左转，尽头就是。”

 

“可那儿不是……”

 

**你的办公室？**

 

纽特回忆了下忒修斯描述的方位是哪里，下一秒脸就火烧火燎地热了起来，“……流氓。”

 

他令人敬爱又看起来一本正经的哥哥想带他去部长办公室做某些难以言喻的事，而他，连拒绝的念头都没有，或者说这个念头存活过几秒钟，又全部溺死在了忒修斯掺着一点儿绿的蓝眼睛里。

 

* * *

 

忒修斯总喜欢说他比谁都清楚纽特的极限，纽特曾经以为这不过是兄长哄骗他的谎话，也不能怪他多疑，忒修斯头一回说出这话的时候，这男人的“凶器”正抵在他被彻底揉开的穴口。

 

“塞不进去的忒修斯，”青年小声求饶，“不可能进得……”

 

年长的斯卡曼德低头看着年轻些的，微热的手心按在纽特额角，像是某种安抚，“你可以的，”他的气息随话语而出，冰凉的薄荷气味儿喷在弟弟的鼻尖与脸颊上，“我比谁都清楚你的极限。”

 

纽特最后确实完全承受住攻击性十足的阴茎，醉生梦死地沉浮于那话儿带来的欢愉与高潮中。

 

这次亦是如此。

 

他卖力地吞着嘴里的东西，时不时用舌尖灵巧地舔弄几下铃口，无暇顾忌眼泪、唾液或者其他什么东西是不是糊了自己一脸。

 

忒修斯靠坐在办公桌后的扶手椅里，只手插进纽特难得用发蜡打理得相当服帖的金棕色头发并坏心眼地揉乱了它，纽特抬起湿漉漉的眼睛委屈瞪了他一眼，男人轻笑着停止了闹剧。

 

“唔嗯……”涨大的器官一寸寸堵上纽特的呼吸道，他张大嘴好放些新鲜空气进来，不想浓重的情欲气息也一并蹿了进来；青年瑟缩了下却无处可逃就认命地又含进了些，但他实在喘不过气儿了，只好握住性器根部，嘴松开已经完全站起来的那话儿：硬挺的性器蹭过整齐的牙列滑出温热的口腔，惯性带着它重重打在泛红的脸颊上，溅出几滴黏糊糊的液体。

 

“坏蛋……”纽特的声音有些哭腔，这让他不同于平时的木讷，整个人都散发出种罕见的情色。

 

忒修斯起身，西装裤松松垮垮挣扎着挂在腰间，他只解开了皮带扣，拉下了裤链，相比于不着寸缕的兄弟来说算得上是衣冠整齐了，“那我这个坏蛋现在开始要做坏事了。”

 

纽特瘫软在书桌与扶手椅的地毯上，忒修斯毫不费力地把他架到了书桌上，再顺手掰开瘦长又结实的双腿，熟练得不得了。

 

“斯卡曼德部长，”纽特朝他眨了眨眼睛，“我可不是你的文件，为何要把我放到办公桌上来。”

 

忒修斯眯着眼睛审视起纽特赤裸的身体，这次他的弟弟倒没给添什么新的伤疤，伤痕是无可避免的，只要不会留下无法磨灭的印记就好，不然他就会嫉妒那些将疤痕印在这人身上的人或东西。

 

“你是我遇见过最难批阅的文件，阿尔忒弥斯，”男人低声回答道，右手不老实地顺着腰侧滑过屁股，最后挤入两瓣臀肉间的隐秘缝隙里。他的指尖触及到了黏腻与湿滑的液体，不用想也知道是刚才射进纽特体内的精液，“所以我得多看几遍。”

 

批阅文件需要的羽毛笔，而不是其他东西。

 

怒张的性器插进来时，这个奇妙的想法滑过纽特迷糊的头脑，可惜被情人占有的感觉太美好了，他没法儿将这句毁气氛的俏皮话说出来。

 

“嗯啊……”取而代之的是，年轻人轻哼了起来。

 

柔嫩的穴肉绞在阴茎上裹得不留一丝缝隙，都能描绘出那上面细细突起的青筋纹路，他的身体被一节节地开采着，方才淡去的快感又死灰复燃。

 

火热的器官埋在体内，渐渐将温度传递给了周围，纽特觉得自己由里及外热了起来，“哥哥，哥哥……”他伸手搭上忒修斯的肩头，脑袋特撒娇似地蹭了上去，“哥哥……”忒修斯耳边飘来轻微低语，带着颤音与甜腻，“你每次一进来就不动了，”纽特小声埋怨着，暗示性地动了几下以示催促。

 

“平时要你叫我一声哥哥难得像要同时抓住两只金飞贼一样，”忒修斯一脸平静，双手着迷地抚摸着纽特温热的躯体，享受年轻人在怀里瑟瑟抖动的触感，“现在倒变得这么容易了？”

 

纽特凑到兄长面前，给了他一个羞涩而轻描淡写的吻，“这么叫你会让我想起……”

 

“想起什么？”忒修斯毫无征兆地抽插起裹着阴茎的肉道，年轻人配合着动起自己常年旅行中锻炼出的柔韧腰肢，呻吟也一并从喉咙底飘出，“会让我想起……不太好的回忆，唔嗯……”

 

忒修斯藏青色衬衫被情动中的弟弟扯走了一两颗扣子，不过那本来就是纽特买给他的，由他扯下也合情合理，“你把这个，”男人张开虎口卡住动得极为放肆的腰，不轻不重地向上顶了顶，引得纽特短促而尖利地呻吟了一记，“当作不好的回忆？”

 

“不，不是的……唔嗯，慢，慢点。”纽特搭在忒修斯肩上的手发着颤，险些在猛烈的冲撞里滑下来，他的哭喊声随逐渐加重的动作而尖锐，“哥哥…嗯啊……忒修斯……”

 

男人的阴茎插进来时埋得很深，抽走又毫不留情，承受这一切的人胡乱地摇了摇头，晃在两边的腿有一下没一下撞着书桌圆滑的边缘，“不行了……我，我快要……”纽特的眼前炸开一团刺眼的白光，眼角流出的泪水覆盖了尚未干涸的泪痕。

 

这感觉好极了，特别是阴茎的顶端抵到穴道深处某个地方时一阵酥麻拖垮了纽特的理智，他手一松，整个人就软到了红木桌面上。

 

忒修斯俯身压了上去，薄唇温柔地亲吻起纽特湿润的眼角、泛红的鼻尖和咬红的唇瓣，下身则坏心眼地顶弄起最为敏感的那处毫不留情；年轻人已然发不出任何声音，只能一个劲儿地抽气，抵在兄长小腹上的性器硬到不能再硬。

 

几秒后，他就支撑不住射了出来，与之一同而来的是后穴内壁无意识的痉挛。

 

忒修斯闷哼了声，紧紧咬着性器的湿软通道一放一夹，令人欲罢不能，“阿尔忒弥斯，”他欣然接受了诱人肉道无声收缩的邀约，在纽特高潮未消的身体里又冲撞了几十下也释放了。

 

年轻人张口咬住兄长的肩窝，整齐的齿列在结实白皙的肉体上留下暧昧的咬痕，“唔嗯……”粘稠的液体盈满身体而痉挛还在持续，仿佛看不到底的高潮突然可怖起来，极度的快感让他无法顺畅地呼吸。

 

忒修斯发觉了兄弟的异样，“怎么了？”他的声音有些罕见的不稳，作为回应，纽特曲起线条优美的背脊无声地尖叫起来，垂下的手臂神经性地颤抖着。

 

他又高潮了，这次却没能射出什么来。

 

“唔嗯……”接连的高潮令纽特倦怠至极，他迷茫地望着忒修斯，灰绿色眼睛雾蒙蒙的，似乎还不知道发生了什么，只是无神地看着兄长，“……忒修斯？”

 

年轻人惊恐地发现自己几乎发不出声音，怎么想也是使用过度的缘故。

 

忒修斯吻了吻纽特的嘴角，“别担心，要是明天别人问起来，就说我们打了一架，我伤到了你的喉咙，” 他笑出了声，毫无平日的稳重矜持，“反正人们都以为我们关系不好。”

 

**-完-**


End file.
